Power Morphers 2: the Floating Head
by Larania2
Summary: Oh, boy. Do I want to say?


* Disclaimer: Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers belongs to Saban, and Animorphs belongs to K.A. Applegate and Scholastic. I am not making any money off of this.

POWER MORPHERS 2. THE FLOATING HEAD

We left our heroes walking through an abandoned constriction site. As they walked, the earth began to shake. They saw a bright light. Cassie summed it up for everybody by saying," It's a flying saucer!"

Little did they know that it was Lord Visser 3 starting his attack. But then, life got even stranger. All of them started to feel weird as Alpha 5's search and teleport sequence found them and brought them to the Command Center.

"Whoa, now that was INSANE!" yelled Marco. Pretty much everyone agreed with that sentiment, except for Tobias, who had turned around first.

"Hello," Tobias said first, in his nice, talking-to-aliens voice. Everyone else turned around and saw... a giant floating head. It wasn't just any head, either. It was an alien head. It was blue, with no nose and eyestalks.

Hello, said the head, in their minds.

"Did you guys hear what I didn't hear," said Rachel. Everyone nodded. 

As a group, they all echoed,"Hi." Oddly enough, none of them felt afraid. It was as if they had known this floating alien head their entire lives. Like he was a favorite uncle or something.

I have brought you here for an important reason. Your world is in great danger. I need your help to save it. spoke the head. My name is Elfangor. Several thousand years ago, I and an evil species of aliens known as Yeerks fought for the fate of this world. My people fought valiantly, and eventually defeated them. We locked the worst of them away in their own vessels. I was left to keep watch to make sure that should this evil ever break free, that there would be someone there to fight it. The Yeerks are parasites that crawl into a persons brain and takes over their minds. They could be your brothers, sisters, parents and friends. One of their favorite tactics is to bio engineer monsters to wreck havic on the populice. I have chosen you to be your worlds champions. To become a super human fighting force known as the Power Morphers. I must warn you that the danger is great. People may become aware of the more open threat of the monsters, but the greater comes from the quiet infestation. The Yeerks, lead by Lord Visser 3 must never become aware of your true identities, or you will be destroyed.

"This is big stuff, man," said Jake. "Shouldn't you be telling someone important about this, like the police?"

"Visser 3 may already have the police," inserted Alpha 5. The kids noticed Alpha for the first time. They took him in stride, because after a giant floating head and brain stealing aliens, you weren't bothered by androids.

I can give a special power, the ones my people used long ago to defeat Lord Visser 3 and his fouls minions. It is the power to morph. I will empower you with the spirits of certain animals, and you will be able to use these to fight. I will also give you the ability to turn into any animal that you can touch. Be warned, however, that the great danger of morphing is that if you stay in morph for more than two hours, you will be unable to change back, and be trapped forever. You will still be able to call on the assualt vehicle I will give you, but will forever be unable to return your human guise.

"Um, can we think about this first?" said Jake.

Of course, but do so quickly, for time is of the essence.

They all gathered up in a circle and started talking.

"I'm in." said Rachel.

"No surprise there. But have you guys really thought about this. We could be killed! If anything happens to me, my Dad will...", shouted Marco.

"We understand. But how would your Dad feel if he was taken over by alien parasite?" interupted Cassie.

"I think we should," said Tobias. "But then, I haven't got anything to lose."

"You choose, Jake," spoke Cassie.

"What? When am I the leader." Said Jake, sounding shocked.

"You just are," Rachel said, quickly.

"Um, oh, okay. Mr. Elfangor, we agree."

Thank you Jake. Recieve the power that I give you. Cassie, wise and caring, I give you the power if the Wolf Zord. Marco, clever and smart, I give you the power of the Gorilla Zord. Rachel, fierce and strong, I give you the power of the Grizzley Bear Zord. Tobias, who has always wished to fly, I give you the power of the Hawk Zord. Jake, the brave and cunning leader, I give to you the Tiger Zord. Use the Zords only when fighting Lord Visser 3's monsters, but you may use the morphing power to spy, infiltrate and use as you see fit. Go now, and let the power protect you.

Our heroes were then teleported back home to the construction site. There, they met a nasty surpise. It was Lord Visser 3!

They ducked back behind some debris, and assessed their opitions. The Yeerks hadn't seen them yet. Then, they realized what they were seeing. Lord Visser 3 was letting loose a monster. They had to stop him!

Jake almost before he realized what he was doing, said, "It's Morphin' time!"

"Jake, I don't know if you forgot this, but Elfangor forgot to tell us how to morph!" interupted Marco. 

"Yeah. Uh, your right." Said Jake, looking sheepish.

It was Tobias who fist stood up and said," Hawk!" He was transformed into a hawk. He was followed by Rachel who declaired," Grizzley Bear!"

Eveyone followed suit. "Gorilla,", "Wolf,", "Tiger!".

They were all morphed. Then the fight was joined. The creaures they fought were like giant centipedes. They made weird sounds like bblblblblblblbblblb, very quickly. Jake roared, Cassis howled, Tobias screeched. They battle was really, really gross. The centipedes, called Taxxons, tended to go sqaush very easily. 

Suddenly there was a loud crunching noise. The Power Morphers looked up, to see a giant razor bladed, gargoyle like creature with greenish skin come straight at them! Oh, NO!

All right, oh fearless leader said Marco, How do we call our Zords?

Ah, I call the Tiger Zord! thought spoke Jake. They all heard a growl, and then a giant robot bounded into view, in the shape of a tiger.

Cool. said Rachel. Let's do it!

They all called their zords. Each tried on their own to overcome the giant Hork- Bajir. It didn't work. Cassie cried," I wish we could combine their strength." So they did. In an elaborate transformation sequence, the Zords came together to form the Mega-Ani-Zord!

Cool. said Rachel. Let's do it!

Of course, they won. In a display of really silly fireworks, the Hork-Bajir exploded. 

Lord Visser 3 had been watching all this form his blade ship. He raged," I hate the Power Morphers! Oh, I have such a headache!"

Meanwhile, back at the Command Center...

Excellent work, Power Morphers. You have saved the world from an evil that could engulf it. But remember, Lord Visser 3 is still out there. You will be called on again to defeat this darkness. said Elfangor.

All the new Morphers looked at each other and grinned. Jake put his hand out. One by one they placed their hands on his until Marco was left. Marco snorted, shrugged and placed his hand on the rest. They all jumped into the air, crying out jubilantly:

"POWER MORPHERS!" 


End file.
